This invention relates to an electronic typewriter, and more particularly to an electronic typewriter with error correcting function, which is associated with electronic controls and a memory, and which permits the erasure or correction of characters by the mere depression of an error correction key.
While one is writing on a typewriter, it often becomes necessary to correct or erase errors in the previously printed text. In typewriters presently available which are provided with an error correcting function, when an error correction key is depressed, a memory is read to determine which character was previously printed and the typewriter automatically makes a correction of that character if possible. Thus, errors can be easily corrected on such machines. In some cases, it may be necessary or desirable to insert a character or characters, a word, a sentence, a phrase and so on, into the already printed text, or to rearrange some words or phrases to a different position. Such presently available electronic typewriters do not sufficiently conveniently cope with these situations: first, at least part of the print line which is to be subject to modification such as insertion of a word and a succeeding print line or lines, if any, must possibly be erased by repetitive or continued depression of the erasure or correct key and/or a repeating function key known as a repeat key, and then, after, for example, a word is printed at a position to be inserted through the keyboard input, the keyboard must be operated to print the erased text again at a different location.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic typewriter with an automatic error correction function in which the text which has been erased or corrected by automatic correction can be printed anywhere again upon depression of a key provided for initiation of such printing.